Green Blizzard
by XxMaxeriusGamingxX
Summary: *Insert awesome summary here* Sorry, I can't think of anything to describe this awesome story. Rated M for stuff. ;D Please comment, like or follow!
1. Destiny's Question

Green Blizzard

-Halls of Las Noches-

"Ulquiorra-sama...?" I asked. Ulquiorra stopped walking and turned to me. I was leaning on my elbow against the wall, staring at him. I had been watching him intently for quite awhile now. It was honestly kind of off-putting while he was trying to work for Aizen.

"Yes?" he replied. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, sir. But are you gay?" I asked, looking at him. Ulquiorra was taken by surprise at that one. Mostly, if someone asked a question like that, he would have probably walked off. However, Ulquiorra paused. It wasn't really something he'd ever thought about. He'd never really been attracted to anyone. Well, he might have been. It just wasn't something he really noticed. There was one person who could make his heart beat faster with his presence. That would be Aizen. All the Arrancars had a reason to fear him somewhat. After all, Ulquiorra didn't really feel much for anybody else.

"...Be quiet Destiny." His eyes narrowed at me before he started to continue walking. I got an idea and grinned. Boldly, I grabbed his sleeve and tugged it gently. He stopped in place.

"Well," I sneered at Ulquiorra, "Wanna see how you feel afterwards?"

Ulquiorra furrowed his brows together and turned to face me. He wasn't quite sure what I was talking about.

His thoughts were suddenly cut off by my lips pressing hard on his. The sensation was entirely foreign. Startled, Ulquiorra fell backwards off against the wall, meaning I had him trapped. It happened pretty fast.

I had wanted this for so long. I could feel him responding to it barely, a complete contrast with my desperate one. I slid my tongue through the parting in Ulquiorra's lips and explored his mouth. The thrill rushed through my body. I'd been close to the man I've wanted nearly all my life and had never been able to do this before. It was amazing, like nothing I've ever done before. I kissed other guys, but they had never been like this. The adrenaline pumping through my blood began to guide my hands up Ulquiorra's shirt and sliding carefully over his slightly toned body. That skin. How long had I fantasized about it?

I couldn't stand it any longer. I pulled away and practically tore off the shirt, ripping the buttons and exposing Ulquiorra's chest.

"Destiny?" Ulquiorra questioned, his tone still stoic.

Dropping my face to Ulquiorra's body, I began to kiss along his white skin. I wanted more. Going down to his chest, I began to lick at the number four tattoo on his chest.

After a few minutes of licking, nibbling and kissing, and when Ulquiorra had a dozen bruises from my enthusiastic love bites, I laid my head on his half-naked body. Ulquiorra was panting a little and his adorable face had gone a very light pink shade.

"So..." I murmured, running my fingers across Ulquiorra's stomach, "Do you like girls?"

"...…" He looked down at me, no emotion that I could decipher in his eyes. I couldn't believe he let me get this far with him, though he didn't make a noise throughout the whole thing. I smirked. "Hmm? Let's continue and see how you feel."

Then his green eyes widened a bit without me noticing. This was driving him wild, even though he didn't show it.

My hand slipped to Ulquiorra's hakama, playing with the hem.


	2. Ulquiorra's Answer

Green Blizzard

I was about to slip my hand in but his hand gently grabbed mine and he pulled me up. He kissed me while switching positions, never breaking the kiss. I was put against the wall.

Ulquiorra pulled away and put his top clothing back on. "My room. 10 minutes." he said, something I never expected to hear, especially from him. Before I could even blink, he was gone, leaving me in the halls.

I forced my body to move several moments later. I took slow steps, trying to steady myself. I was kind of nervous. I walked toward Ulquiorra's room and knocked on the door.

Ulquiorra opened the door quickly and pulled me into the room. Then he slammed it shut, locking it as well. I stumbled slightly but quickly gained my composure before turning around to look at the 4th Espada.

He was staring at me intently, the same emotionless expression on his face. One thing was different though. His shirt and Zanpakuto were missing. The four on his chest, his hollow hole, and his toned muscles and abs were revealed to me once more.

"Let's continue from where we last left off." he said in what seemed like an alluring voice. He began to walk toward me, backing me up toward the bed, my eyes never leaving his.

My cheeks turned bright red while I watched his every move. Ulquiorra began to undo his hakama, slowly, letting the article of clothing fall to the floor. He wasn't wearing anything underneath. "U-Ulquiorra-sama... you're not wearing any clothes." I whispered.

"Yes. And you know what else...?" he whispered, closing the gap between the both of us. He caressed my cheek, forcing me to look at his face. His breath tickled my face, his other arm wrapped around my waist. "...You are."

With those last two words, he pushed me onto the bed and forced your legs to spread, positioning himself between my thighs. His hands removed my top and trailed along my sides, memorizing every curve, every inch of exposed skin.

His lips claimed mine again, forcing his tongue into my mouth. He was in complete control and this time I had absolutely no problem with it. A low moan rumbled through my chest as I felt his hands upon my nearly exposed breasts.

Ulquiorra lifted me slightly and removed my arrancar vest. Once undone, he removed the article of clothing and tossed it across the room. He stared down at me for a few moments before he began to kiss, nip, and suck on my left nipple. "U-ulqui...orra." I moaned, closing my eyes.

He continued to nip and suck at my nipple, soon switching to the other. He massaged the one his mouth. This continued for a while before he removed his lips from my breast and stared up at me. My face was red and slightly sweaty. "Do you want me to continue, Destiny?" He asked.

It took me a moment to answer. Unable to speak, I nodded twice. This pleased him. My blush darkened even more when I felt his arousal poke my inner thigh.

Ulquiorra kissed down my chest, slowly reaching my navel. His fingers traced the hem of my hakama, playing with it slightly. He was teasing me now. "U-Ulquiorra..." whispering, I placed your hand on the back of his head.

"Hm...?" he replied, slipping the hakama down my thighs slowly. He stared up at me as he did so, his eyes locked with mine. "What is it, Destiny?" ge purred, throwing the hakama across the room as well.

"D-dont...tease." I managed to say. Ulquiorra ignored my plead though and kissed the area just above my sex. "P-Please, Ulquiorra." I pleaded. Ulquiorra moved back up to my lips, pecking them lightly.

"Shh..." he whispered, placing his hand over my warmth. Two of his fingers slowly began to rub my clit."You're wet, Destiny." he purred in my ear before nipping at it lightly. He moved his lips to the crevice of my neck, nipping and sucking along the collar bone.

I moaned loudly, squirming underneath his body. "U-Ulquiorra!" I moaned, the pleasure building up. He pulled away from my neck, small but very noticeable hickeys along the right side.

Positioned himself between my legs once again.

Ulquiorra placed his hand on my warmth once again, but instead of rubbing me, he pushed two of his fingers inside me. "Say my name." he whispered in my ear, his hot breath tickling my neck. I couldn't help but let out a moan of pain and pleasure as his fingers moved in and out, occasionally scissoring.

Countless moans escaped my lips as he continued to push his fingers in deeper and deeper. He wasn't going to stop until he was satisfied. "Say it, Destiny." he repeated, biting my ear lightly.

"Ulquiorra!" I yelled, biting my lower lip to prevent myself from doing so again. Ulquiorra smirked against my skin and pulled his fingers away before I was about to release. He stood up and stared down at my worn out body.

I looked at him and then let my stare travel down to his length. I had to refrain from gasping in shock when I realized how large it was. "U-ulquiorra-sama... I don't think it will um...fit." I said, embarrassed. He just smirked and forced my legs apart once again.

"There's no need to worry." he whispered, staring into my eyes. Ulquiorra positioned himself in front of my entrance and pressed his forehead against mine. "Just relax. It will only hurt for a few minutes." he assured me.

Before I knew it, he pushed all of himself inside me. Pain surged through my body. I shut my ice blue eyes and groaned.

His lips claimed mine, his hands rubbing my sides as if he were trying to sooth me and make the pain stop. I whimpered as he slowly began to move in and out, forcing himself in deeper. The pain slowly began to fade and was replaced with pleasure.

As a signal for him to start going faster, I let out a low moan and wrapped my arms around his neck. He smirked and grabbed your hips, sliding in and out slowly. He let out a few moans himself as I moaned loudly with every thrust.

Ulquiorra gained speed with every thrust, going faster and faster, deeper and deeper. He kissed and nipped at my neck and jaw as I continued to moan loudly. A knot slowly began to build up in my stomach as he continued to thrust.

"Ah...ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Mmm...ah! Ah!" I moaned as his thrusts became rougher and faster. "U-Ulquiorra!" I moaned loudly as he continued to slide in and out of me. He moaned and sucked roughly on my neck to conceal his moans.

In and out, faster, and deeper. The pleasure became unbearable, not being able to stand it anymore. "Ulquiorra!" I screamed. I was groaned loudly, my walls clamping down on his stiff cock and spilling my sweet juices all over his length.

That wasn't enough for him, though. Ulquiorra stopped thrusting for only a moment to sit on his knees and wrap my legs around his waist. I leaned back and gripped the sheets as the thrusts began once again. He was panting heavily already.

The thrusts became wild and hard, forcing me to bite my lip harshly. The bed began to squeak and sway back and forth. His moans became louder, his thrusts going in deeper. "Ulquiorra!" I screamed for what seemed like the hundreth time.

Over and over, he slammed into me, hitting that spot. I tried to hold myself back, but couldn't and came once again on his cock. "Destiny!" he yelled when my walls clamped down on his length once again.

With one last thrust, he went deeper than ever before, releasing his seed deep inside me. Some of it dripped out, leaking onto the bed. We were both sweaty and hot from the heat our bodies had created.

Ulquiorra remained there for a few seconds before pulling out with a loud moan. He laid next to me and wrapped his arms around me weakly, kissing my forehead. "U-ulquiorra..." I whispered, kissing his chest. "No I am not gay." he responded back.

"Yeah. You're bisexual…" I joked.

"Be quiet, Destiny." he said, closing his eyes and sighing. He brought me closer to him. I snuggled into him and closed my eyes, smiling.

Before you knew it, you were both resting in each other's arms.


End file.
